


Moving Day

by Onyxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving Out, Stiles lives by himself, but not for much longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxx/pseuds/Onyxx
Summary: Stiles is finally moving out of his apartment to go live with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Moving Day

Stiles dropped the box onto the floor and stood up with a wince, God his back hurt from being bent over so much. 

Casting a look around the room he was pleased to see that everything was finally packed up. Brown boxes were piled up on top of each other around the perimeter of the room, it looked kind of like he was building a fort or something… 

All the furniture had already been moved to his new apartment as he'd managed to rope Boyd and Derek into helping by promising to cook them whatever they wanted in return. Boyd loved his pasta bakes and Derek, even though he would rather die than admit it, always found Stiles' curries to be heaven. So it wasn't too hard to get them to help. Stiles would have asked Scott but he was off with Allison and Kira. And he never really approved of Stiles' latest choices in life. They'd drifted apart ever since Peter first bit Scott and Allison came along. And then now that Stiles ended up dating Peter… Scott wasn't exactly happy. 

Speaking of Peter, he was supposed to be here. They were moving in together for Godsake! Surely that meant said boyfriend is supposed to help the other, more human boyfriend! _ Ugh, I bet he stopped to get coffee and started chatting with Ruth. _

Ruth was the owner of the little coffee shop further in town and she was an absolute sweetheart. She helped Stiles a lot when it came to training his spark and now look at him! Emissary to the Hale-McCall pack. It was actually at her shop he had his first date with Peter. Well, he says date but actually it was more like an accidental run-in if he's being honest. The coffee shop had been full and he needed a place to sit, unfortunately (or rather fortunately he supposes) the only empty seat had been at Peter's table. It was actually quite nice. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed their banter. Things kind of just took off from there. 

Stiles sighed as he pulled out his phone, pulling up Peter's contact

**5:57pm**

**T** **o: The resident undead**

**Hey, where r u? **

He waited for a few minutes before huffing. _ Fine, I'll just move it all myself. _He groaned to himself as he looked again at the boxes. Fuck him. 

"Well, better get started I guess." And with that he set to work, relaying boxes from his house to the rented van waiting outside. He managed to get through about half before he collapsed on the floor. 

"Nope. Nu-uh. Not happening. I give up." He whined. _ Why must the universe hate me? Damn it, Peter. _

**6:32pm**

**To: The resident undead**

**Peter I stg you better b here in the next 5 min or so help me**

**6:32pm**

**From: The resident undead**

**Sorry, Sweetheart. I got caught up. I'm almost there. Did you already start? **

**6:33pm**

**To: The resident undead**

**Ya, did half. U owe me pizza. **

Stiles didn't get a reply but he did hear the knock on the door a few minutes later. Pulling himself up he practically ran to the door a threw it open. And there he was, his boyfriend of 2 years, holding a single rose. "Forgive me?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes but a small smile graced his face as he leaned in to kiss him. "You're an asshole" 

"But you love me anyways."

"God knows why. Now come on, you've got work to do"

Peter chuckled as he was dragged into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Let me know if you want more.


End file.
